


The Bet

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Dominance, M/M, Muscles, Overpowered Lance, Wrestling, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Lance admires Shiro's muscles, but turning him on isn't the only thing they're good for. Shiro challenges his boyfriend to a little friendly wrestling match, and the winner gets a dirty fantasy fulfilled.





	The Bet

Lance rocked his hips, slow and steady, his hands braced on his lover's broad shoulders. His breathing was soft, the lights dim in their bedroom as he rutted his cock in the space between his boyfriend's pecs.

He had always wanted to, fascinated by the hard valley between Shiro's massive chest. It didn't provide much pressure the way a pair of soft beasts would have, but it was mesmerizing watching his cock travel up the shallow channel, braced between two hard curves of muscle. He bit his lips, hands kneading as a string of precum leaked from him, sticking to Shiro's skin, the long strand of it stretching before finally breaking off. Lance rubbed over it, smearing it across taut skin.

Shiro leaned back against the pillows, resting at leisure with a bemused smile on his face. He didn't quite understand Lance's fascination, but he was willing to indulge him. Besides, the sight of his boyfriend's cock rutting on him was sexy, and his face was cute, contorted in concentration and excitement. "I don't get why this gets you off so much, but it's nice," he said, voice husky as he placed his hands on his boyfriend's thighs.

Lance sighed, thighs squeezing the sides of Shiro's chest as he humped him. "God, it's just all these muscles. It's like you work out just to make me horny."

Shiro snorted, fingers squeezing Lance's thighs. "Yes, I work out for hours a day just to make your dick hard."

Lance hummed in agreement, then gasped as Shiro placed his hands over his dick and flexed his chest, making the channel deeper as he applied pressure with his hands. His hips jerked forward, more precum leaking from him in a thick strand. Shiro smirked as Lance whimpered. "You know that's not all they're good for."

"What?" Lance asked, voice a thin quaver as his hips continued to rock.

"I could pin you down. Have my way with you."

Lance's eyes flew open. He stared down at his boyfriend, his hips stilled. "No way. I could break free if I really wanted. You may have muscles, but I'm pretty flexible."

Shiro grinned, hands massaging his boyfriend's thighs. "Want to bet?"

"What are the stakes?" Lance asked archly.

"You weasel your way out of it, and I'll dress up in that naughty nurse outfit you want me to wear." Shiro smiled as Lance's eyes lit up with avarice. Shiro had never understood his need to see him in frilly outfits, and stockings annoyed the hell out of him to wear, but he knew it was something Lance would be willing to bet for.

"And if you win?"

"If I win, you get to suck me off at the next movie we see," he said, voice deep. He loved nothing more than Lance doing lewd acts to him in public, but they made his boyfriend nervous.

Lance bit his lip, then nodded. "Deal."

Shiro lifted a brow and smiled mischievously. "Then let the games begin."

Lance shouted as he was suddenly upended, Shiro on top of him, pinning him to the bed. He wiggled and squirmed, bucking beneath Shiro. Powerful arms were wrapped around him, giant biceps flexing. Lance moaned, briefly lost in appreciation of them, forgetting that he was supposed to try to escape.

"Giving up so easy, baby?" Shiro murmured huskily as his hips rutted, cock prodding at Lance's ass cheek.

Lance squirmed then, bucking and fighting. His cheek pressed against a strong bicep as he worked his way out of the hold. Shiro mock growled as his boyfriend managed to wiggle free, sliding backward from beneath him.

Shiro pounced as Lance tried to lunge from the bed, grabbing a leg and hauling him back. He tried to impose himself between his legs, but Lance clamped his thighs together. Shiro's hands went to his knees, trying to pry his legs open, and Lance thrashed, fighting him.

He was glorious, Lance thought. His boyfriend was kneeling on the bed, reared up over him; his muscles rippled and flexed, abs taut and pecs pushed out and biceps bulging as he strained to make Lance give in. Shiro grinned at him, feral and sexy, and Lance grinned back. The sight almost made Lance want to let Shiro have his way with him.

Almost.

He pressed his calves in tight around Shiro's torso and threw his weight to the side, overbalancing him. Shiro grunted as he went down, the mattress bouncing beneath his heavy weight. Lance kicked free, scrambling on hands and knees for freedom when he was slammed into the bed, Shiro's weight on top of him, all those glorious abs sliding along his back. He moaned, forgetting himself and bucking back. Shiro grabbed hold of his hips, and Lance gasped out a breath.

He rolled like an alligator trying to drown its prey, his lithe body sliding between his boyfriend's hands. Shiro made a noise of surprise, and Lance was wiggling free before strong legs clamped around him. Lance thrashed, caught between Shiro's massive thighs. His hands grasped at them, pushing as he threw himself every which way in an attempt to break free. The muscles bulged as Shiro applied pressure, and Lance gasped.

Shiro locked him in tight and rolled so he was on top, hands grasping Lance's wrists as he lay on his side. Lance twisted, breaking Shiro's hold a few times until his hands were finally pinned to the bed.

"Give up?" Shiro asked.

"Never!" Lance panted.

Shiro didn't respond; he maneuvered Lance's hands into one of his own, clamping down hard and pinning them above his head. With his other hand he flipped Lance onto his stomach and sat across his thighs. He made a noise of appreciation as he watched his boyfriend's ass wiggle and flex, his hand pressing down on the small of his back. "I'm really going to enjoy getting my dick sucked in the theater," he purred.

But Lance still wasn't going to make it easy for him; he still had fight left. He bucked when Shiro let up pressure on his thighs and managed to unseat him enough to bring a leg up. He planted it on Shiro's chest, pushing him away and keeping him at bay. Every time Shiro managed to get it out of the way, Lance would contort, smooth ankle slipping through fingers and his foot would return to the fray. He laughed breathlessly as Shiro grunted in annoyance at having to spar with the offending leg until his boyfriend managed to hook an arm under the knee and pin it up. He then slammed his weight down on top of Lance to keep him from any more mischief.

Lance whimpered as he felt the big, hard cock slide up his exposed and spread open cleft, Shiro panting above him, his hard breaths pushing Lance further into the mattress. "Time's up," Shiro growled. "I win."

Lance moaned into the sheets as a very familiar length worked its way into him. Shiro was a giant, inexorable mass on top of him, solid and strong. Hard muscle pressed against him, and Lance felt himself go lax as he gave in. Somehow it was so sexy that Shiro could grapple him, have his way with him; he knew Shiro would never hurt him, that he would stop if Lance wanted him to, and that was why he was able to let go and submit.

Shiro felt the change and let go of Lance's hands. He reared up on top of him, pushing Lance to lay completely on his stomach. His dug his hands into the top of his boyfriend's ass, kneading the flesh there as he rocked his cock in and out. Lance moaned and Shiro smiled. "That's right, baby, just take it. Let me have you." He spread the cheeks in his hands, grinding deeper, enjoying the sight of long, lean back arching beneath him.

"So good for me, baby," Shiro said, voice raw with lust as he lay down on top of Lance, pressing his body against the other man's from foot to shoulder. Lance panted beneath him, and Shiro worked a hand under him, hooking under his chest and grabbing his opposite shoulder from the underside to brace him. He hooked his feet under Lance's, dragging his legs out to the side, spreading him open. Lance's whimper at being completely at his mercy made him harder.

He went hard from the start, hips pumping with force, shoving Lance down into the mattress, which bounced him back up into the next thrust. Shiro dug his knees into the bed for leverage, holding Lance by the shoulder so the force wouldn't push him away. Lance moaned beneath him, fingers twisting in the sheets, his feet kicking at Shiro's thighs one moment and trying to wrap around them the next.

Shiro groaned in pleasure as Lance spread his legs wider, letting him sink deeper. His boyfriend bucked and moaned as Shiro's balls began slapping against his own, a favorite thing of his. Shiro grinned as he pressed his face against Lance's neck, his hips working feverishly, slamming him home deep inside the other man.

He hit the spot and Lance went wild; babbling and writhing beneath him, Lance went into a frenzy. Shiro held him tighter, aimed for it to try to drive Lance to the brink of madness. The slap of flesh on flesh was harsh, their breathing hard, bodies sweat slicked and overheated. Shiro reared up suddenly, knees planted to either side of Lance ass as he drilled deep, watching his lover's body take him again and again.

Lance let out a strangled cry, muffled against the sheets. His legs kicked out, catching Shiro in the back as his hips rolled against the mattress. Shiro felt his hole tighten around him, and he took advantage of it, loving the feel of it squeezing his shaft so well. He held onto Lance's shoulders as he slammed forward hard, hips snapping with bruising force as he came deep inside, filling his boyfriend with thick cum.

He pulled out, breathing hard and shuddering as he watched his cock leave a last sticky trace of cum against Lance's gaping hole. But there was no time to waste as he rolled a protesting Lance over and positioned him on top.

Lance looked down at him, clearly dazed and hazy, wet lips parted. His begging cock jutted up, unfulfilled and wanting. Shiro urged Lance's hips, working him into rocking himself in the channel between his pecs as he had been before. It took a moment for Lance to catch on, but when he did, he rutted like a madman, hands desperately clinging to Shiro's shoulders. Shiro place his hands on top of Lance's rutting cock, providing more stimulation and pressure, and it didn't take long.

Lance arched, thighs squeezing tight as he humped Shiro's chest. He let out a long cry as he came, hips jerking. The head of his cock pushed out from beneath Shiro's fingers, his cum shooting from the tip to splash across his boyfriend's chest and throat and chin. Shiro groaned as he was coated in sticky, warm cum, the scent of it thick on the air.

When Lance was finished, he slumped to the side, falling to the mattress below and lay there panting. Shiro regarded him with hungry eyes, his thumb swiping some of the cum from his chin and bringing it to his mouth. His tongue lapped it up, and as he tasted its salty musk, he realized some of his own cum had leaked from Lance's hole and o to his chest as he was ridden. He chuckled lasciviously at that, and Lance cracked an eye open.

"So," Shiro said with a smirk, "there's a new movie coming out this weekend that I want to see."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
